


Out of the Storm

by Shyaway95, teslatempest



Series: To Save the Things We Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Angst, Danzo is evil, Dehumanization, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Mpreg, Please see the trigger warnings, Unconventional ABO Universe, and twisted, things will get better we swear, this part of the timeline is pretty angst-heavy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyaway95/pseuds/Shyaway95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teslatempest/pseuds/teslatempest
Summary: Kakashi’s stomach twisted. There was only one thing in his medical files that would interest Danzo this much. There was only one thing Kakashi had kept a complete secret.Now the only question was, why was Danzo interested in the fact that Kakashi was an Omega?





	Out of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So being completely honest, this fic ended up being a lot darker than we had initially expected. Remember the whole ‘we were thinking about a realistic approach to A/B/O’ comment? That carried over into a ‘how would Kakashi actually get pregnant so young and why would he keep it’ discussion, which turned into this fic. 
> 
> This is not a happy fic. Many of the topics discussed are very heavy and potentially triggering. Please, please, please note the tags for this fic. If you want to know what happens here for the sake of the rest of the series and you are not comfortable reading the full fic, a summary of events has been provided in the lower Author’s Note. However, please take care of yourself, and if something in here is potentially triggering for you, we will not be offended that you don’t want to read it. Your mental health comes first.

“And once the storm is over, you won’t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won’t even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about.”

― Haruki Murakami

 

**Four years earlier**

 

Kakashi blinked groggily.

His head felt heavy, like one of Gai’s weights was tied around his forehead and pressing him down, down, down--

He took a deep breath to steady himself and almost threw up. Something… wasn't right. But what? He shook his head minutely as he tried to get his eyes to focus. His vision was disjointed, at once too sharp and too fuzzy, the Sharingan trying to overcompensate for the compromised vision in his own eye. He needed to cover it, that would make the nausea go away, but he couldn’t feel his headband and, when he reached up to locate it, his hands were pulled short mere centimeters away from where they had been resting.

That snapped him back to reality mercilessly, sharpening his aching senses to a fine point.

Where was he? Who had captured him? His sharp return to awareness made him suddenly conscious of how cold the room was, and he came to the disturbing realization that his face was bare. _Where was his_ mask? Kakashi grit his teeth as he tried to get his mind to simply focus. To _remember._

He had been walking towards Ichiraku to pick up a quick meal before going home. He had been exhausted, weighed down by chronic chakra depletion and sleep deprivation. His last mission had been brutal and Kakashi had ended up ripping a man’s head clean off with his bare hands to complete it. The resulting nightmares had kept him from snatching even a small amount of sleep on the road back to Konoha. He had been listless and he had thought he was _safe,_ in the Village of all places…

Chloroform. It wasn’t quite the same smell, but the memory was enough to make his stomach twist. Someone had somehow knocked him out and kidnapped him right off _Konoha’s streets_.

This was not good. He needed to get out, he needed to get out and _run--_

The handcuffs holding him down clanged when he tried to yank his arms up from his sides once again.

“Good morning, Hound.”

Kakashi froze. He knew that voice, had been taking orders from that voice for the last two years of his life. That meant… there had to be a rational explanation for all of this. Right? The tight ball of fear in his gut didn’t do much to raise Kakashi’s hopes.

“Danzo-sama,” he replied respectfully, slowly turning his head to look at his superior officer, ignoring the sharp pain the movement caused through sheer stubborn will. By the Sage, he _hurt_. “May I ask what this is about?”

The old man kept a curiously blank expression, but there was a glimmer in his eye that kept Kakashi on his guard.

“I can assure you, you have done nothing wrong. This was simply a precaution.” He nodded towards the restraints. Now that Kakashi was more awake, he could smell antiseptic and saw that the room was clean and white. He was in some sort of medical facility, but the scents didn’t match the Konoha hospital. There was a stale quality to the air that Kakashi usually only encountered in caves and tunnels. And within the ROOT base of operations.

_What the hell was going on?_

“A precaution for what?” Kakashi asked carefully, trying not to give away the seething panic that he felt growing exponentially with every passing second.

Danzo’s head tilted slightly as he walked around the bed, Kakashi keeping his eye trained firmly on the man. Circling vulture, more like.

“I had been considering a rather complex problem when I noticed an interesting fact from your medical files. It was quite cleverly hidden, but not enough to avoid my attention.”

Kakashi’s stomach twisted. There was only one thing in his medical files that would interest Danzo this much. There was only one thing Kakashi had kept a complete secret.

Now the only question was, why was Danzo interested in the fact that Kakashi was an Omega?

“The Uchiha bloodline has grown estranged from Konoha. The members of the clan are powerful, but not truly in line with our goals. We need Uchiha that are loyal to Konoha, and Konoha only. None of this _Clan_ business.” A subtle sneer had curled the politician’s lips into a cruel expression. “But to ensure that the bloodline would continue long enough to be used _properly_ , it was necessary that the other parent have a bloodline compatible with the Sharingan. Something that you demonstrably have,” he finished, gesturing to Kakashi’s face. To Obito’s eye. Kakashi felt a flash of protectiveness before the implication of Danzo’s words finally struck true.

Horror bloomed, stealing Kakashi’s breath and he glanced down at his stomach in dread. Danzo’s sanity wasn’t all there, he’d known that, but the man wouldn’t have… he _couldn’t_ have…

“You’ve been in this facility for the past week. We needed to ensure that the pregnancy was stable and had begun progressing normally.” Danzo continued to speak, heedless of the teen’s reaction.

Kakashi fought to force down his reactions of fury, and terror, and outraged hatred. He pulled viciously at the restraints, unable to stop himself from resisting in the only way he could. Even if his chakra hadn't been recovering from near depletion, the suppression seals he could now see painting his bare arms would ensure that he wouldn't be able to break his restraints. He was _trapped._ “You will not get away with this, Danzo,” Kakashi bit out viciously, the slight tremor in his voice the only thing to betray his panic. “I am not having this baby, I don’t give a fuck what your _plans_ are. I will not be your pawn!”

Danzo stopped and tilted his head in consideriation, his eye glinting. “Not even if the child was Uchiha Obito’s? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you would destroy all that remains of your dear friend so callously?” The man paused slightly, his gaze piercing Kakashi, through flesh and bone and soul, before he continued. “I think not. You are too sentimental, too attached to the idea that he will live on, in some form or fashion. Predictable, but useful.”

Kakashi froze again. He felt as though he had been stabbed. “Obito,” he whispered, the name barely a breath. The thought of his childhood teammate and friend always elicited a sharp longing and pain in his chest. It was a deep wound, one that Kakashi hadn’t thought would ever fade, but he had assumed that it was at least a well hidden one. The fact that Danzo knew about it, knew that even mentioning Obito’s name would make Kakashi hesitate… Kakashi must have made a mistake somewhere.

Danzo nodded, a satisfied twist to his lips, and it was now, now that the teen had been stripped bare of masks, his innermost fears and regrets laid bare like so much broken glass scattered on the floor, that Kakashi could recognize the glimmer in the councilman’s eye.

It was smug victory. He thought he had won.

“You will, of course, be fittingly compensated once the child is born.”

Kakashi tried not to laugh hysterically. What he probably meant was that they would remove his memories or kill him once he had served his purpose. Given that Danzo must have known he would never go along with this, must have known that he would resist, Kakashi had no doubt that either one of those options would be his fate. It was nauseating, to imagine himself reduced to nothing but a breeder, a means to an end, a _statistic_ in the face of Danzo’s indomitable ambition. It was a sobering thought.

He forced down his panic and fear and fury as Danzo left the room. Right now, all that mattered was escape.

~

Thoughts whirled through Kakashi’s head at light speed, and he could do nothing to stop them. It was one of the downsides of being a genius, that his brain just didn’t stop like a normal person’s when he was stressed. Usually, it was the opposite, his mind processing stimuli and plans of action quicker than most people could ever comprehend. It was a gift and a curse, the reason he had lived so long even with such a blunted sense of self-preservation, but it also made his panic all the more distracting, especially since Kakashi was fairly sure Danzo had him on some sort of mild sedative.

And right now, the predominant part of his brain was taken up by the fact that _he was pregnant and it was with Obito’s child._

Kakashi had no idea if Danzo had been telling the truth. It could have just been an elaborate ruse, designed to make Kakashi more tractable, more malleable to Danzo’s plans. But Obito had activated his Sharingan, proving that he carried the bloodline trait, and Danzo had known that Kakashi would be less likely to end the pregnancy if he thought it was Obito’s child. Kakashi couldn’t yet think about how Danzo would have gotten Obito’s genetic material, but if he had… Kakashi had no doubt that Danzo would use it to manipulate him.

But he didn’t _know_ , and that was the thought that was beginning to drive him mad.

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been aware that a pregnancy could happen. Kakashi had known that he was an Omega since he could remember. His father had never shied away from the topic, or the resulting discussions about how it might affect how others perceived him. The Hatakes had always held a slightly different outlook towards Alphas and Omegas than any other shinobi Clans. While others often began treating their Omegas like precious commodities, meant to be kept in the home and married off like many of their women, and Alphas were treated exactly like the men but with slightly more disdain, the Hatakes had never descended into such idiocy.

The presence of Alphas and Omegas in the Clan was considered a gift, and one that was obviously meant to be _hidden_. Why would humans develop in a way to camouflage reproductive ability unless it wasn’t meant to be advertised? Besides, the Hatakes had long understood that sex organs had no bearing on gender, and so Omegas were treated like men and Alphas like women, with just slightly different roles between the bedsheets, unless the person wanted it otherwise.

Kakashi had fully and completely embraced the Hatake tradition of hiding who was what. So what if he could give birth? He was still a fantastic shinobi, functional and loyal, and that should be all that mattered. For Kakashi, it was less about hiding his sex and more the fact that he just… hadn’t cared.

The way Danzo had looked at him, though… it made him want to scrub his skin off. It was the first time Kakashi had ever felt vulnerable because he was an Omega.

No. He couldn’t be distracted by that. If the pregnancy came to term, Danzo would eliminate him and raise his child, Obito’s child, to be a weapon of ROOT. The child would have no care for their comrades, no knowledge of the Will of Fire, nothing that could connect them to their family.

Utter fury rose in Kakashi at that thought, and he realized that he was growling and that his teeth were grinding together harshly. He glanced down at his still-flat stomach and it hardened his resolve.

Even ROOT agents weren’t perfect, despite Danzo’s goals. Everyone made mistakes, and that was when he would act.

He just had to hold back the despair, and the panic about just what the hell was he going to do, until then.

~

The first time the agents came in with a meal, Kakashi tried to refuse to eat. He could go without food for at least a few days, and if the circumstances grew desperate enough, the odds that they would make a mistake would increase.

One ROOT agent’s eyes rested on his face, perfunctorily taking in his features. Fury and frustration twined in Kakashi’s stomach at the lack of his usual mask. Who he showed his face to was his choice, dammit!

Except, he realized, in Danzo’s custody, his opinion didn’t matter. His thoughts didn’t matter to that madman and Kakashi had never felt more like an object.

The fury cooled to ice in his stomach at all of the implications of that fact, and the slight nausea he was already feeling increased. Danzo had already proven that he could and would do anything he wanted and no one else would know. There would be no help coming from the outside. Kakashi had to save himself.

“You will eat,” one of the agents stated, switching Kakashi’s cuffs to a pair of chains that had about fifteen centimeters of give. Enough to get the spoon to his mouth, but unfortunately not enough to strangle the agents. Damn.

Kakashi glared up at him, pressing his mouth into a thin line. He assumed that they would have to make some sort of adjustment to his chains at this point, hopefully giving him a chance to attack.

Instead, one of the agents stabbed him with a senbon in his shoulder. Before Kakashi could halt his own reaction, he had already yelped in pain and another agent had shoved the food into his mouth. He automatically swallowed before he could stop himself.

“You can continue willingingly, or we have been given authorization to force you to eat, using any means necessary,” the agent who had stabbed him stated, just a hint of sadistic challenge under the bland tone. A shift of his weight drew Kakashi’s eyes to his belt, which bristled with more senbon than he had seen anywhere other than in Genma’s emergency storage.

Kakashi continued to glare, taking in the details of the agent’s form. It would be wise to keep this one in mind.

The man’s eyes narrowed when Kakashi didn’t take another bite, and another senbon pierced his skin.

~

One week later, the door opened to reveal a familiar face. Kakashi forced himself not to growl when he met Danzo’s eyes. The man sighed at the bruises on Kakashi’s arms and wrists both from the needles and from pulling at his bonds.

“This attitude does no favors to any of us.”

Kakashi slouched back, pretending that he could literally not care less about what Danzo had to say. He wasn’t going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

The old man sighed again. “You must have seen the attitude of the Uchiha towards the rest of the Village, towards those who they do not see as Clan members. The ostracization of Uchiha Obito, how they refused to help during the Kyuubi attack, forcing your sensei to make the ultimate sacrifice. They do not care about Konoha, only themselves. They monopolize their strength, their histories and scrolls, holding the Village hostage to their whims, forcing the council and that fool, Hiruzen, to kowtow to their every desire. It’s _insufferable_.” The man was practically seething by the end of his tirade.

Kakashi had to bite back a sardonic laugh. Danzo must be getting old if he was trying for manipulation this obvious. Kakashi had been involved in nearly all those events, had had a front row seat to the destruction of his Village and his sensei at the claws of the Kyuubi. He knew exactly what had happened and could see the slight bends, the subtle twists in perception, that Danzo was trying to force down his throat. But Kakashi had never been one to follow the beaten path, to accept what others told him as absolute truth, even if he obeyed without question. Danzo would not deceive him, not this time.

“If I recall, several of the Uchiha even spoke against your father, after the start of the Third Shinobi War.”

It took all of Kakashi’s self-control to not lunge at Danzo’s throat at that remark. Only the knowledge that the councilman was looking for a reaction held him in check.

After a moment’s pause, Danzo turned back to him fully. “Surely you can see the advantages of having the Sharingan out of their hands? And you have already more than proven that the Hatake line can produce the chakra levels needed to sustain their kekkei genkai effectively.”

Kakashi focused on a stain on the ceiling. Danzo could monologue, but that didn’t mean Kakashi had to answer at all. Instead he adjusted his body language to look defiant, but despairing.

“Konoha needs more strong shinobi! Our numbers become diluted, weak, as more civilians try to rise above their stations, and become shinobi, and interbreed with the Clans!” Danzo sneered, gesturing as he made his point. Kakashi wondered who he was trying to convince. “As the last of your Clan, as an Omega, it is your duty to produce children that will grow strong and continue to protect the Village!”

This time Kakashi had to stamp down an actual flare of anger at the implication that he wasn’t strong enough to serve the village as _himself_. Danzo hadn’t had any objections when Kakashi had been in ROOT, after all.

The bandaged man stared at him a moment longer, as though waiting for Kakashi to reply, before turning to leave with a disappointed sigh. “One day, you will understand my perspective,” he finally stated before closing the door and leaving Kakashi alone again.

~

It took a month before the opportunity came. A month of clinical medical checks that Kakashi had to be sedated for half the time because he couldn’t stand being _looked_ at that way, as if he had no right to his own body. A month of nameless, faceless ROOT agents watching without a word, forcing him to eat, and escorting him to the bathroom.

Three ROOT members had come in with food for his evening meal. The handcuffs were switched to a longer chain, and the only tool he had was a soft plastic spoon. Kakashi purposely made himself continue to look listless, though it was less of an act than he would have liked. So far it hadn’t made much of a difference, other than a lack of stabbing senbon.

But today they were just a little too slow switching the chain. And Kakashi _moved_.

One hand snapped up in a palm strike that broke an agent’s nose. He slid forward, getting off the bed and grabbing a kunai from the agent’s leg as he reeled back, slashing down on another agent’s femoral artery. Blood spurted as he spun, dodging senbon that were hurled at him by the third agent. He grabbed the bedsheet and threw it over the man’s head, distracting the agent long enough for Kakashi to grab his neck and snap it. The final agent was just now stepping forward again, blood still pouring down his face, and Kakashi wrapped a forearm around his neck and cut off his air before striking his nose again, driving shards of cartilage and bone into his brain.

He dropped the body, feeling drained. This had been the first time in weeks that he was free and standing on his own power.

He grabbed the agent whose neck he had snapped and started stripping the clothes off the body. ROOT facilities were a twisting maze of tunnels, and he refused to get caught.

He would leave this place tonight, or die trying.  

~

After three hours, five more dead bodies, and two unbearably close calls, he got out. When he emerged into the forest west of the Hokage monument, he had to force himself to keep moving and not stop to smell the fresh air.

Sage, being trapped in the tunnels had screwed up his head. Well, screwed it up more than it had been to begin with, anyway. The thought filled him with a rueful sort of amusement that didn't even last long enough to make it to his eyes.

He was just so tired.

He couldn’t go to Hokage tower. Too many enemies, too many people watching. Danzo had to know that he was free by now, but this whole operation had to be secret, there couldn’t be many people who knew about his… about Danzo’s underhanded, twisted, _sick_ plan.

Kakashi reviewed his resources and came to only one conclusion:  he’d have to go straight to the last place Danzo would expect, to Sarutobi Hiruzen. What Danzo couldn’t know was that Sarutobi had given Kakashi a key to the wards of his house, with instructions to come at any time if anything was wrong. It was an unusual privilege, most likely born out of residual guilt for all the ways the old man felt he’d failed Kakashi over the years, but Kakashi had always been grateful for the option. Danzo couldn’t imagine extending that amount of trust to another living being, and so he couldn’t imagine it in others.

Kakashi just prayed that his instincts were right, that he could trust the Sandaime.

He slipped through the quiet streets, thankful that he had escaped at night and not in the morning. Konoha had always seemed so calm, so peaceful from a distance, but, to Kakashi, that calm serenity felt farther away than ever. How could he go back to how things were after everything that had happened?

He shoved the thoughts away. He had to talk to Sarutobi as soon as possible. That was all that mattered at the moment. He gritted his teeth, oriented himself, and ran towards the Hokage’s residence at the fastest shunshin that he was able to manage.

The home of the Hokage was still large, but less grand than would have been expected of the head of a shinobi Village. Kakashi used water from the back courtyard’s fountain to hastily remove the chakra suppression seals from his arms before using his jutsu key to pass through the seal wards and disable the other alarms. It was almost surprising, how easily he fell back into the routine of ANBU and ROOT.

Finally, he slipped into Sarutobi’s bedroom. It was a spartan, bare room, mostly because Sarutobi did all his work in his office, and the man had never really had a fondness for collecting _things_. It wasn’t the most ideal location to waylay a shinobi of Sarutobi’s caliber, but Kakashi felt so exhausted that he could barely keep going.

He settled into a comfortable seat, still at attention and able to move, but it was enough to let him rest a little. Unfortunately, even though his body was exhausted, his mind still raced.

Now that he had time to think, one thought kept returning to the forefront of his mind.

He was pregnant with Obito’s child. If his math was right, and he knew it was right, he was five weeks pregnant.

The weight of the situation crashed onto his shoulders, and he realized that he had fallen forward onto the floor and he was hunched over the hardwood, his fingers splayed out in front of him to keep him from hitting the ground face-first. Silent tears fell from his eyes, and he realized that he was crying from _both_ eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself.

For fucks’ sake, he was sixteen! Even most civilians didn’t start having children until they were eighteen, and shinobi usually waited a little bit longer so they could reach the height of their careers! How was he supposed to take care of a baby by himself with Danzo breathing down his neck?! One slip and Obito’s child was going to be hidden in the depths of ROOT where Kakashi would never be able to find them again.

If he even chose to have this child. Putting it up for adoption would be the same as handing it over to Danzo with gift wrapping and a bow, so that was off the table, which meant his only options were raising it or going to the hospital for an abortion.

He understood the process of an abortion abstractly, but he hadn’t exactly ever had to consider that option before in relation to himself. Kakashi had always thought that, if he did ever have children, it would be because he had _chosen_ to have them. He had never imagined…

In his whirling mind, Kakashi weighed the odds that Danzo had been lying, that the DNA was from some other Uchiha. Anyone else, Kakashi could get himself to the hospital, get it… taken care of, and refocus on getting justice to make sure Danzo could never do this again to some unfortunate girl or other Omega.

But if it was Obito’s child… Kakashi’s stomach curdled at the thought of getting rid of it. It was his fault Obito was dead, his fault that his team was dead, his fault that they weren’t still alive and well and making stupid, stupid jokes…

If this was Obito’s child, could he kill another part of Obito, again?

His vision was starting to spin and he realized that he was holding his breath. He forced himself to take slow, even breaths until he felt less like passing out.

Danzo could have been lying, but it was more likely that he had been telling the truth. Every shinobi had blood and tissue samples on file in the event that transfusions or transplants became necessary, so it was definitely possible, and probable, that Danzo had gotten ahold of those samples. Very few active Uchiha had accessed the Sharingan, that number further reduced because Danzo would have been concentrating on samples from Uchiha men or Alphas, and samples from living shinobi would be much more closely guarded than samples from the dead.

And it was even more likely that Danzo would use _that_ sample. Obito hadn’t looked much like a stereotypical Uchiha, which meant that most likely the _child_ wouldn’t look like a typical Uchiha, making it easier to keep his plan under the Clan’s notice.

Even knowing the challenges and dangers that would be coming, Kakashi’s mind kept coming back to the same thought.

This was a part of Obito. A piece of his friend that could live, and breathe, and experience the world.

Kakashi took another deep breath and finally made his decision.

He would keep this child. He would do everything he could to raise it, let it smile, help it become the greatest shinobi in the Village, if that’s what they wanted. He would help this piece of Obito’s legacy live.

He settled back, something in his mind clearer now that he had finally made a decision. He just needed to wait. Just a couple more hours. Even Danzo couldn’t break into the home of the Hokage.

~

Just an hour later, the door opened, and Kakashi’s head snapped up from where he had been sitting, listening to the creaking of the house settling and tiny shifts from the wind outside.

Sarutobi stood at the doorway, shock written across his face. He started moving to grab his kunai and Kakashi quickly threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

It didn’t actually do much with shinobi, but it did make Sarutobi stop and relax minutely until recognition spread across his face.

“Kakashi, where have you been? What happened to you, you’ve been missing for weeks!”

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but the words caught in his throat. The fear and horror of the last month suddenly crashed down on him, panic making his vision blur and his hands sweat. To his horror, he realized that tears were leaking down his cheeks again as he tried to get the words out. He covered his face with his hands, feeling incredibly naked without his mask.

Sarutobi crossed the room, kneeling beside him and setting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m here, I’m here. Whatever happened, I am here and you are _not alone_ ,” the Sandaime murmured, moving his hand soothingly on Kakashi’s shoulder.

The human contact, so different from the clinical touches of the last month, broke something in Kakashi and, as the tears kept coming, the words finally tumbled out. “I’m sorry! I’m not, I didn’t mean to… I’m an Omega, and Danzo, he, and I can’t get rid of it because Obito--” He cut himself off, pulling back to scrub the tears off his face to try and explain in a coherent manner.

It was just like a mission report. He had to treat it like that, otherwise it would break him.

“Danzo found out I’m an Omega. He wanted to breed a new line of Uchihas under his control, and he used Obito’s DNA and I can’t lose this and he can’t keep it,” he managed to get out, his voice tight and clipped. He slowly looked up.

Sarutobi looked utterly horrified. Something in Kakashi relaxed. He hadn’t known. He hadn’t been in league with Danzo. Sarutobi was someone he could still trust.

The Hokage took a deep breath, clearly burying his emotions. “We will work out what needs to be done. This will not be tolerated in Konoha, and Danzo will never touch your child.”

Kakashi managed a small nod, feeling exhausted and dazed. Sarutobi looked at him shrewdly. “When did you last eat?”

“...This morning.” Sort of. He had still been trying to eat as little as possible.

“Let’s get you some food and then you’ll sleep tonight.” He held up a hand when Kakashi started to protest. “By this time tomorrow you will be in a safe house. In the meantime, you won’t be out of my sight. I may be old, but Danzo wouldn’t dare to come after you now.” He pulled Kakashi to his feet, and Kakashi followed him mutely to the kitchen.

Now that the fear and adrenaline were fading, Kakashi’s mind began clicking away at the decision he had made.

His stomach dropped. He was going to have to _raise_ the child. He wasn’t in any way, shape, or form _ready_ for a child, and most people would probably agree that he wasn’t _capable_ of raising a child, but…

No one would take this child away unless it was over his dead body. And he knew how hard he was to kill.

He forced himself to set aside the problem until he was somewhere safe. For now, he needed to eat, sleep, and get ready for whatever obstacles were going to be thrown his way.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of events: Danzo uses stored DNA from Obito’s medical records to impregnate Kakashi via fertility treatment in order to create a new Uchiha soldier under his control, because he knows that Kakashi’s bloodline can sustain the Sharingan. Kakashi escapes after a month of captivity, goes to Sarutobi, and after some thought (and considering his mammoth guilt complex) he decides to not terminate the pregnancy. He chooses to raise the child because, if it is Obito’s, it’s a chance for another part of Obito to be back in the world. 
> 
> (His outlook is going to get healthier as the series goes on, but that’s the headspace he’s in at this point.)
> 
> And, as our (wonderful, glorious, magnificent… and humble XD) beta dreamweaver11 said, the fact that this happens when Kakashi is sixteen is just the cherry of “bullshit” on top of the whole “Hot Fuck-My-Life Sundae”, as it were. 
> 
> We’d like to go ahead and address the abortion topic here before it gets brought up in the comments--this fic is not meant to argue one way or another in that debate. We discussed why Kakashi would make this decision at this juncture and, given his mindset and his guilt issues, we thought that his decision was reasonable. Again, we are not making any comments on the topic of abortion as a whole. We respect all opinions here and we request that you do the same. 
> 
> Also, a shoutout to Chad and Ana-Manyaesu, who commented on Part 1 of this series and completely guessed where it was going. Dudes, those are some awesome superpowers there. Respect. And virtual candy, for, you know, getting it completely right. XD


End file.
